A Mistake
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Nina Martin always felt like it was her fault for her parents death. And to try and make herself feel just a teensy bit better, she decides on trying to write a letter to her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Jess here! As you might know, I have a Twitter RolePlay for HOA, and when Nina's parents came a subject, I decided to write this for it. Turns out, it's perfect for a one-shot! (Or maybe more, I'm very indecisive) So, here it is!

Description: Nina Martin always felt like it was her fault for her parents death. And to try and make herself feel just a teensy bit better, she decides on trying to write a letter to her mother.

* * *

Dear Mom,

Remember about 6-7 years ago, when the family decided for my 9th birthday, that we would go visit the zoo? It was a perfect day outside, other than the major downpour of rain.

But Dad had said that since the weather was bad, we should probably wait until tomorrow. I then started begging, and Mom said since it was my birthday, we would go anyway. She said we would just have to be extra careful while we were driving.

So we all jumped in the car, and I sat next to Jonas, who was smiling big along with me. Dad was still extremely woRried about the weather, arguing with you while Jonas and I put our seat-belts on, excited about being able to see all the animals. But Mom said "It's Nina's birthday, we have to go for her."

So Dad started driving, and you, Jonas, and I all sang songs. We sang all my favorite songs, including some Hannah Montana songs Jonas had chose not to sing, but I didn't mind. I didn't have a care in the world.

But suddenly, Mom stopped singing. I didn't understand what was happening, but before I could figure it all out, I was pushed out of the car, making me fall right in the street. I had been badly injured, making me unable to stand. But I had been able to turn my head, to see you and Dad's car, rolling down the cliff side. And even though Jonas was also pushed out, he hung on. So he went down with them.

I had felt helpless, watching as my parents and brother fell to their deaths. I couldn't do anything. I didn't have a cell phone to call anybody, and the road was completely deserted. All I could do was listen to the car, rolling down that cliff. And after it stopped rolling, it would land in a lake.

And when the tears had started falling down my face, I realized the accident had been all my fault. I was the one who wanted to go to the zoo. I was the one who begged you to take me. I was the one who couldn't wait a day. I felt I was the one who murdered you. And yet I am sixteen, and I still have that feeling.

If I had simply said "It's okay, we can go another day", you could still be here. You would still be able to hug me when I was scared, or nervous, or just feeling alone.

But you're not here, because I begged. Mom, I love you so much. And I love Dad and Jonas too. You don't how much I miss you guys. If I could just see you guys one more time, I could tell you how sorry I am for what I did.

I'm crying so much, I can hardly hold the pen. So this is where this letter comes to the end.

I love you,

Nina.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I might keep it as a one-shot, but I might not. So if you like it, you might wanna hit the story alert button :)

~JessIsTheBest~


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I have decided to create another chapter of this story :)

Karliza76: Thanks for the idea! I will defiantly try to weave it into the story

Kswiftie13: I'm not very good with future stories like that, but I will try to use the car accident idea. They most likely will end up seeing one.

DancingQueen4Life101: The depression thing is obviously something that will be seen. Amber would also defiantly do something like that, so I'll see if I can use the idea somewhere.

Emmie113: I think Sibuna will play a big part in this story, and having them find the note will help.

I wanna try and use everybody's ideas but you know you can't just use them all :/

* * *

Chapter 2 - Nina's POV

Hiding things is my specialty, from feelings, to ancient relics. But sometimes it gets really hard to hide the feelings I have, and I can't help but run to my room, and burst into tears. But I can't have my friends see me when I'm like that. They would be concerned. And I don't want them worrying about me.

Yesterday was one of those days.

We were in the middle of breakfast, and Fabian and I had been talking about some random things. But then Jerome came into the room, with a smile spread across his face. He almost never smiles, so I immediately looked at him.

"I just found out that the school is hosting another Parent's Day!" Jerome said, sitting down next to Mara. Mara instantly smiled.

"That's exciting Jerome! Now I just have to convince my parents to come to this. A lot of times they don't…" Mara replied.

"Hey Nina, do you think your par-" Amber started, but quickly cut herself off, remembering the situation I'm in. She quickly apologized, and looked down.

"Amber, it's fine…"

I got up, and went into the hall. My Gran was sure come, whenever the day is. So I picked up the house phone, and dialed the number.

But I overheard Fabian and Amber talking to each other, so I put the phone back down, deciding to listen.

"Amber, you should have known better…"

"Oh please Fabian, it's not like it was on purpose!"

"But you should be more careful! It's a sensitive subject for her…"

I hear Amber sigh. And wait, how would he know if it was a sensitive thing for me? I have never cried about my parents in front of him. Hmm.

"I know. I should have thought before I talked. But I never do that so…"

Fabian laughs slightly, making me smile a bit. Force of habit I guess.

* * *

"Nina, you okay?" Fabian asked me, when I walked back into the room. He was sitting next to Amber, who was flipping through one of those girly magazines I never bother to read.

"Ya, I just…"

Amber cut me off.

"Oh my gosh, Victoria Beckham has the nicest shoes ever in this picture!" Amber said gleefully, showing the picture to Fabian. He have an awkward smile, and looked back at me.

"I-I…"

Cut off again.

"And her dress is just BEAUTIFUL!"

I rolled my eyes with a slight smile, and go into the kitchen. I notice Fabian follows, and smile to myself. I didn't even have a reason to go in the kitchen…

"So.. You okay?" Fabian asked, eyeballing Amber.

"Yeah. I was just calling Gran, to see if she was going to come. She said she would try her best." I replied, trying my best not to burst into tears.

It failed, and I ran into my room, leaving Fabian standing in the kitchen, shocked and a bit confused.

And I locked my door. I refused to let him see me like this.

* * *

Write you soon!

~JessIsTheBest~


End file.
